


The Master

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a family dinner, David starts receiving texts from Catherine about a recent episode of The Friday Night Project that he was a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master

                David was sitting down to a formal family dinner when he got the first message.

                He knew immediately that it was Catherine, because ages ago she had assigned herself a different sound of some sort on his phone, and he had never bothered to change it.

                Although he had asked her on several occasions where she figured out how to change ringtones, because she always boasted that she knew essentially nothing about technology.

                Of course he apologized for his phone going off and acted as though he was going to turn it off. He simply set his mobile on vibrate.

                The first message was fairly innocent. **I watched your show last night.**

                It took him just a moment to figure out what show she was referring to.

                And then he remembered that the night before, an episode of the _Friday Night Project_ had aired that he was in. He’d been so busy the past few weeks that he’d entirely forgotten. He quickly replied, **What did you think?** and stashed the phone in his front pocket for easy access.

                David was only allowed perhaps a minute of polite conversation before he felt the vibrating from his pocket.

                **Very good. I enjoyed it. Though I had a small question.**

                In general, Catherine’s “small questions” tended to be very provocative, masked behind something seemingly innocent. If he wanted to, he could actually turn the phone off and tell Catherine later that he was with his family. He _could_. But he didn’t particularly want to, because the problem was that she had made him curious. **Do tell.** He was going to regret this.

                The meal went uninterrupted for over five minutes. David was beginning to wonder if Catherine had forgotten about his text, or if she’d become busy and simply forgotten to tell him so. Either that, or she was having to think very hard about what to say. And he was scared to see what she’d have to think about and word so carefully.

                Finally, right after the waiter had taken their orders, it came.

                **I was just wondering why you never told me.**

                David had no idea what she was talking about, and not simply because she was being vague; after so long, he couldn’t remember exactly what he’d discussed on the show.

                So he said so, in as succinct a way as possible so as to remain undetected. **???**

                Luckily (or perhaps unluckily, depending on how you’d like to think about it), Catherine expected him to be confused, and her next message was ready—it came within thirty seconds. **I mean, if you wanted to be called the Master, all you had to do was ask.**

                Reading that single sentence made David let out a weird, mangled groan that prompted someone to kick him under the table—he didn’t look up to see which of his relatives was trying to give him a meaningful look, so he had no idea who had done it.

                **Jesus Christ not a good time.**

                He should have turned it off then and there. He knew it, but he disregarded his cautious side because he was too curious for his own good.

                She sent back, **Would you like me to start now, Master?**

                **Catherine, this is inappropriate right now. My uncle is giving me an odd look.**

                In reality, David was receiving no odd looks. However, he couldn’t stop fidgeting. And the room felt far more warm than it had when they first entered it.

                Also, considering the direction that she was clearly intending to go with this, he was concerned about the fact that he’d chosen fairly tight trousers for the evening.

                **Oh, I’m sorry, am I doing something wrong? Perhaps you should punish me then, Master.**

                **I’m serious. Stop.**

                **Or else what?**

                Right after reading her text, his food was plopped down in front of him, causing him to jump. Someone—as if David would actually be able to identify who with Catherine on his mind—asked, “David, are you alright?” To which he responded, of course, “Oh yes. Perfectly alright.”

                This would have been another point in the evening when David could have turned his phone off. Before things got out of his control.

                Except Catherine wouldn’t appreciate it much.

                And he was curious.

                So, after a minute of debating, he finally decided to give in. **Or else I’m afraid you’ll have to suffer the consequences.**

                Again, it was clear that she knew he was close to breaking, because she answered him in record time. **What consequences?**

                  **Hmm. Not sure. Punishment must fit the crime.**

**And what fits the crime?**

**Tying you to a bed. Naked. Limbs spread out, one to each bed post.** David sent that first, but as an afterthought he added, **So I can do with you as I like.**

                **What is it, exactly, that you’d like?**

                David had hardly touched his food. While he answered direct questions people had for him, he didn’t bother to make any real conversation because he could think of nothing but his mobile sitting in his pocket.

                Well, and all of the things he’d like to do to Catherine if he had her tied down in his bed.

                **I’d blindfold and gag you, of course.**

                **Why of course?**

                Reading that made David actually chuckle a little bit, and he immediately looked up and glanced around as though he was going to get caught doing something seriously wrong—which he kind of was, so the reaction was natural. **Because if you can see, or speak, your reactions will be boring.** He planned on leaving it at that. As an afterthought, he smirked and decided to add, **Don’t want you to be prepared. You can’t react to what I’m doing ‘til I’m doing it.**

                **Thought you said you were the Master. Stop talking and do.**

                **I’d start with your breasts.**

                Partially because he was hungry, and partially because he was in a teasing mood, he put his phone away and decided to eat and, for at least a little bit, join in on the conversation going on around him. He felt his phone vibrate once, then twice, and even a third time before he finally decided to respond.

                **Why my breasts?** followed by **David?** and then **David, my breasts? Why???**

                **I thought I was the Master, darling.**

                **Master. Yes, of course. Why my breasts, Master?**

                **Because they’re magnificent. To look at. Presumably also magnificent to suck on.** He sent that, and then, **So of course I’d have to try it.**

                Just at the mental image of her laid out in front of him, he was already getting fairly hard. This dinner needed to end. Soon.

                **You’d try to arch up toward me, wouldn’t you?** It wasn’t really a question. He knew she would. She always did.

                **Yes.**

                **If you did, I would pull away.**

                **Why?**

                **Can’t have you enjoying your punishment, can we?**

                “David, why are you smirking like that?” “Oh, it’s… it’s nothing.” “Are you texting?” “No. No.”

                Again, he had to cram his mobile back into his pocket, though this time it was purely to have people stop staring at him. He felt immensely uncomfortable, because now he couldn’t stop picturing Catherine. He was in one of the worst situations possible to be imagining such things. And in one of the worst situations possible to have blatant bulge in his trousers. If he so much as stood up, things would get… awkward.

                His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he resisted the incredibly strong urge to check it.

                And another.

                He gave in.

                **Not enjoying it.**

                **Much.**

                There she went, making him smirk again. **Would you enjoy the feel of my mouth on your thigh?**

                **Definitely not.**

                **What about the feel of my tongue inside you?**

                Catherine’s response came within seconds. **Yes.**

                David actually laughed, and glanced around to make sure nobody was looking at him strangely this time. **Too bad. None of that yet.**

                **Then what, if not that?**

                **Maybe I’ll kiss you. My fingers will wander.**

                **Wander where?**

                He had to bite his lip to avoid letting out another noise. **Everywhere. Clearing the path my tongue will take.**

                “David? Do you want to get dessert?” “Um, no thanks.”

                But other people did want dessert, so he was still stuck sitting there.

                And Catherine’s response was taking a long time. It had already been two whole minutes.

                Finally. **Why won’t you let me see? Why won’t you let me speak?**

                **I will.**

                **When?**

 **As my lips trail down, I want to see the desperation in your eyes.** Quickly followed by, **When I taste your clit, I want to hear you scream.**

                Everyone around him suddenly stood up, and he quickly followed suit. “We should do this again soon, David. When you’re not so distracted.” “Yeah, of course.” He cleared his throat and prayed to God that nobody would look at him too closely.

                As he climbed into his car, he took the time to say, **I will break every traffic law necessary to get to your flat within fifteen minutes.**

                **See you soon, David.**

                Another smirk. **Not David. Don’t make me punish you for that too. Master, Catherine. Master.**


End file.
